<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before the War by Anima_princess_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298505">Before the War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1'>Anima_princess_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince Collection [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Pre-Season 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayla was a young moonshadow elf living in her village with her best friend Callum. The two did everything together. They played together as children and trained together when they got older. Through the years, their relationship deepened. During that time, before the humans were driven to the west and mistrust was sown between the humans and elves, this kind of relationship wasn't uncommon. But then something happened that changed the course of events forever and drove a wedge between the elves and the humans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince Collection [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My Stories, My Work, The Dragon Prince</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before the War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The full moon was only a day away and Rayla couldn't wait. The full moon was a big deal to moonshadow elves since it was the one time of the month that they were at the height of their power. Rayla normally spent the night of the full moon away from her best friend but this time her guardian Runaan had agreed to let Callum join them. Only a small number of humans had ever celebrated the full moon with the moonshadow elves. But Callum's mother and step-father were away and Callum was staying with Rayla and Runaan. Rayla had invited Callum to join them and Runaan hadn't seen a problem with it since the elves and humans were friends.<br/>
<br/>
"This is going to be the best full moon ever," Rayla said as they made their way to the Moon Nexis.<br/>
<br/>
Every full moon, the moonshadow elves living in the village would celebrate the full moon at the Nexis. While there was still a day before the full moon, there was still a lot to do. The moonshadow elves treated the full moon as a monthly festival so there was a lot to do to get ready. Callum and Rayla laughed as they raced each other up the path to the Moon Nexis. Runaan followed at a slower pace. He knew there was still a lot to do and that majority of the work would fall to him and his friend Lujanne. Callum and Rayla would help for a little while but they were only six. Runaan expected them to lose interest after a while and go off to play.<br/>
<br/>
"Double Trouble I see," Lujanne said as Rayla and Callum ran pass her.<br/>
<br/>
Everyone in the village referred to Rayla and Callum as Double Trouble since they always seemed to get into more trouble when they were together than any of the other children.<br/>
<br/>
"Sarai and Harrow are away for a few weeks so Callum is staying with us," Runaan said.<br/>
<br/>
"Two six-year-olds in the cottage," Lujanne said. "They must be driving you crazy."<br/>
<br/>
"They actually keep each other entertained. And it could be worse. Sarai and Harrow could have left Ezren with me and Rayla as well."<br/>
<br/>
Ezren was Callum's half-brother and the only reason Callum's mother and step-father had taken him with them was because Ezren was still a baby and dependent on Sarai. Rayla and Callum were enough trouble without adding a baby to the mix.<br/>
<br/>
The small group went to work. Callum and Rayla lasted about half an hour before they ran off to play. Nearly another hour and a half had passed before Lujanne and Runaan realized how quiet they were being. They soon found the pair fast asleep, Phoe-Phoe the moon phoenix watching over them as if they were her chicks. Deciding that Callum and Rayla were safe with Phoe-Phoe (and unlikely to get into any trouble while sleeping), the two adult elves decided to leave them be and went back to work preparing for the full moon.<br/>
<br/>
~*~<br/>
<br/>
"This is going to be so much fun!" Rayla said the next night practically bouncing in place.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes it is. Now hold still or your braids are going to be all lopsided," Runaan said.<br/>
<br/>
Rayla stood still but it was clear that she wanted to be moving. Runaan had known her since the day she was born and the only time she stayed still for more than five minuets was when she was sleeping. And, when she was with Callum, she seemed to have even more energy. Callum waited on the couch, clearly full of the same energy as Rayla. The young human was wearing white pants with black boots, a green shirt, and a green vest just like Runaan while Rayla had on a green dress with black shoes. Callum had never seen Rayla in a dress before. Though he would never say it out loud (he'd seen Rayla during her combat lessons) he thought she looked pretty.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright, you two," Runaan said, "let's get going."<br/>
<br/>
~*~<br/>
<br/>
The Moon Nexis was beautiful on it's own but on the night of the full moon it had an extra source of beauty. Elves (and a few humans) milled about talking and laughing with each other.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, you two, have fun but do not go beyond the Moon Henge," Runaan said.<br/>
<br/>
"We won't," the pair of six-year-olds said in unison.<br/>
<br/>
Runaan smiled at his two young charges before scanning the crowd.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you looking for Ethari?" Rayla asked.<br/>
<br/>
Ethari was a moonshadow elf who had just recently moved to the village and worked at the blacksmith. Rayla had noticed that he and Runaan spent a lot of time together and would comment on it in the way only a six-year-old could and get away with it.<br/>
<br/>
"Never you mind. Just go have fun."<br/>
<br/>
Rayla and Callum ran off to join a group of moonshadow elves their age. Runaan watched them go and then went looking for his friends.<br/>
<br/>
~*~<br/>
<br/>
It was several hours after midnight when Runaan decided to find Rayla and Callum and take them home. Both were ready to fall asleep. It was definitely time to go home and get them to bed.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright, you two," he said. "Time to go home."<br/>
<br/>
He picked both of them up. Callum and Rayla were both on the small side for their age but it was still going to be tricky getting down the mountain carrying two six-year-olds in the dark even with the enhanced night vision that all moonshadow elves had.<br/>
<br/>
"Need some help?" someone asked.<br/>
<br/>
Runaan turned to see Ethari.<br/>
<br/>
"Here," Ethari said coming up to him. "Let me."<br/>
<br/>
He took Rayla (which allowed Runaan to readjust his hold on Callum) and held her so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. Within seconds both kids were fast asleep.<br/>
<br/>
~*~<br/>
<br/>
"How long has Callum been staying with you two?" Ethari asked after he and Runaan put Rayla and Callum to bed.<br/>
<br/>
"A week. He'll probably be here for another week or two."<br/>
<br/>
"At least he and Rayla get along."<br/>
<br/>
"They do keep each other entertained but they've been best friends since they were three."<br/>
<br/>
"There's still a problem though?"<br/>
<br/>
"I have a mission from Sol Regum. I'll be gone for a few days and I can't take Rayla and Callum with me."<br/>
<br/>
Ethari thought a moment.<br/>
<br/>
"I can watch them," he said. "While you're gone, they can stay with me."<br/>
<br/>
"I can't ask you to do that."<br/>
<br/>
"You're not asking. I'm offering. Let me help you. You've taken on a big responsibility raising Rayla while her parents are in the Dragon Guard and it's not something you can do alone and continue your work as an assassin."<br/>
<br/>
Runaan looked at his new friend. It was true. Raising Rayla and being an assassin was a lot harder than he thought. Not that he would give her up; he loved her as if she was his own daughter. But a little help would be nice. True, Sarai and Harrow helped looked after Rayla (taking her in when he had to go away on missions) but they had their sons and their own work that sometime took them away from the village. Runaan needed someone who's work didn't involve travel and who loved Rayla as much as he, Sarai, and Harrow did. Ethari fit that description.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright," Runaan said. "I have to leave early so I'll drop Rayla and Callum off tomorrow night. That way they sleep in. Six-year-olds can be a little grumpy when they have to get up early."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>